Mysterio vs spellbinder
Intro Wiz: Today we look at two masters of the illusions. Boomstick: Mysterio the fishdoll head villain of Spider-man. Wiz: FIghting the batman hypnotic besides Scarecrow Spellbinder. Its our job to analze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: in a mind messing death battle! (it Shows Mysterio and Spellbind in a foggy room) Mysterio Wiz: There are three versions of Mysterio but we are just going to combine them together as they mostly do the same thing. The first Mysterio was Quentin Beck and he use to be a Actor and special effects worker but he left to become a vigilante to fight and beat spiderman. Mysterio went to the daily bugle to put his challenge for Spiderman and because of J. Jonah. Jameson's hatred for spiderman as well he put the message on the news. Boomstick: Mysterio soon battled Spiderman and he beat him and humiliated him. Mysterio was known as a hero until his rematch with Spiderman where his real intentions were shown to the public. He joined up with the sinster Six and he also fought Spiderman one on one a lot before as well. He even one time became a psychiatrist and he almost make Spiderman think he was insane and reveal his secret identity. Wiz: Beck figured out he was dying of cancer and he decided to try to make Daredevil go insane but he failed to beat him but he did find out his name. Mysterio paid Bullseye to kill Daredevils girlfriend and Beck fought daredevil one last time and he killed himself after the fight. Boomstick: JJJ paid Daniel Brekhart to put on the mysterio outfit to make Spiderman believe he was the ghost of the original Mysterio. It failed and he was taken to jail. Daniel gave his old suit to King Pin who sold it to the new Mysterio, Francis. Wiz: Francis was a jewish mutant who grew up in a nazi concentration camp. His brother forced Francis to uses his powers to brainwash people to buy his brothers drugs. Soon Black cat went to stop the two but when his brother tried to do stuff with Black cat Francis used his teleportation to kill him. Boomstick: Francis teleported Black cat out and he took her to the same bridge were Quen stacy died. Spiderman saw Francis and he brutally attacked Francis as he though he was going to hurt Black cat and his memory on that bridge. Francis pulled a gun on Spiderman but the gun got clogged with webbing so it exploded knocking Francis off the bidge. Francis teleported away but he had so much kinetic energy when he landed his legs shattered. Wiz: Wanting revenge Francis became spidermans weakest enemy, Mysterio, to catch spiderman off guard next time they fought. He got the costume from King Pin and he started to fight Spiderman. Daniel started to fight Francis and Beck somehow came back from the dead and he fought Francis as well. After everything Beck beat Francis and Spiderman beat Daniel. Francis teleported away after he was wounded and Beck became the normal Mysterio and the Mysterio in the sinister six. Boomstick: Mysterios suit has many special effects stuff, Devises, and Chemicals. Mysterios suit can also cover himself from gasses. He can use a holographic projector, gloves that can spray hallucinogenic gases, knock out gas, gas that nulls Spidermans spider sense, he has a built in sonar to help him walk in the smoke, He is a master of illusions, trickery, and acting. He also can teleport and telepathy. Wiz: Mysterio is...cool? but he has Weaknesses like he is only a human and when he does teleport if he does fall from a great height he can still get hurt. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRAAgaMi5w4 Spellbinder Wiz: Delbert Billings started off as a painter. He uses optical illusions and hypnotic weapons to commite crimes. When Btaman started to fight Spellbinder he got away for the first two times but the third time Batman powerd through it and he took Delbert to prison. After Spellbinder left jail he fough superman. He hypnotized Superman and he was knocked out by a sonic blast he made to make everyone easier to be mind controlled. Spellbinder ran from the law and with his girlfriend ,Fay, and when the demon lord Neron asked to give Spellbinder immense power inechange for his soul. Spellbinder declined but Fay liked that idea so she shoot Spellbinder in the head killing him and Neron gave Fay the power as Neron was addressing it to her. Boomstick: The origianl Spellbinder uses optical and aural tech to Hypnotize people, his fighting skills is...horrible, The second one had real mystical abilities, The third Spellbinder can make terrifing Illusions that can hurt the person. Wiz: Spellbinder is kind of weak and when his....hers? Boomstick: its? Wiz: Whatever when its eyes are closed it cant make illusions. pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a illusion Death Battle! fight! Mysterio and Spellbinder walk into a warehouse bumping into each other. Mysterio: Who are you? Spider-Man? Spellbinder: don't fool me Batman. Mysterio: if you're going to stand in my way I will go straight through you. Mysterio presses a button and the doors in the warehouse close with smoke filling the room. Spellbinder looks around and he turns on the lights to see three mysterios surrounding it. Mysterio laughs the three start to float. Spellbinder: What trickery is that Batman? Mysterio: I am not Batman! I am Mysterio! Spellbinder: M-Mysterio? Mysterio: Yes Spellbinder starts to laugh. Spellbinder: that sounds like a pro wrestling name. Mysterio: Yeah whats your name? Spellbinder: Spellbinder! Mysterio starts to laugh. Mysterio: That sounds like a bad magician name. Spellbinder pulls out a gun and it shoots at one of the Mysterios. The Mysterio fades away and a Mysterio punches Spellbinder. Spellbinder stumbles back and he shoots around braking a mirror making a Mysterio fade away. Mysterio shoots at Spellbinder but he misses. Spellbinder runs at Mysterio and he tackles Mysterio but it goes straight through him. Spellbinder: A-are you a ghost? Mysterio: Yes I'm a ghost and you cant ever beat me. Spellbinder tries to punch Mysterio but the fist goes through Mysterio. Mysterio punches Spellbinder from behind and Spellbinder falls. Spellbinder shoots at Mysterio but he also shoots at Spellbinder. The two bullets hit each other and Mysterio teleports away. Spellbinder looks around and it walks around looking for Mysterio. Mysterio teleports around punching Spellbinder from behind. Mysterio: come on Spidey shoot your web! Spellbinder: I cant shoot web! Mysterio laughs as he grabs Spellbinder by the neck. Spellbinder drops its gun and Mysterio sprays Spellbinder with a gas. Mysterio teleports away and his echo laughs fill the room. Spellbinder walks around and he sees Mysterio. Msyterio shoots at Spellbinder but the bullet doesn't hit Spellbinder. Spellbinder starts to see stuff and he stumbles around. Mysterio laughs as he starts to tie a noose. Spellbinder knocks into some crates and Mysterio gets knocked off the crates. Mysterio hangs onto the noose and he slowly climbs up. Spellbinder tries to hypnotize a Mysterio but he fails as it is a Illusion. Mysterio shoots Spellbinder in a the foot. Mysterio: Stop moving! Spellbinder: You shoot me in the foot! Mysterio: you still have the other foot! Spellbinder shoots at the sound and the bullet just misses Mysterio. Mysterio teleports around Spellbinder kicking and punching it into a Box. Spellbinder gets up and it runs at Mysterio. Mysterio teleports behind Spellbinder and it punches Mysterio in the chest. Spellbinder aims the gun at Mysterio. Mysterio teleports away and he pushes a crate to knock into Spellbinder. Spellbinder dodges and Mysterio runs at it. Mysterio uses knock out gas on Spellbinder. Spellbinder Hypnotizes Mysterio and the two stumble around. The two weakly punch each other and the two pass out. The two slowly get up and Mysterio uppercuts Spellbinder knocking it down. Mysterio presses a button lowering a crane with a noose tide to it. Spellbinder slowly gets up and Mysterio uses his knockout gas to knock out Spellbinder. Mysterio puts the noose around Spellbinders neck and he presses a button lifting the crane up. KO! Mysterio is looking at Spiderman getting ready to fight and Batman is looking at Spellbinder. results Wiz: Well Mysterio won but why? Boomstick: well Mysterio was immune to his toxins and the smoke would make it so Spellbinder can use its illusions. Wiz: Mysterio was stronger and he could fight off Spellbinders Mind control. Boomstick: Spellbinder and Mysterio were great as special effects so they could possible see past that but comparing each other Spellbinder fights Batman and Mysterio fights Spiderman. Wiz: Mysterio did have stuff that stopped the Spidey senses but that would only help against Spiderman so that was useless. Boomstick: I guess Spellbinders win was just Mysterio-us. Next time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qV7_ITG3mE VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ywUXQ4PydA Miraak, The first Dragon Born, VS Acnologia, the first dragon slayer. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018